memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Nightmare in Space/Chapter 1
(Federation space, Zeta Retculli system) The USS Enterprise is at impulse speed on patrol. Captain's log stardate 56789.3, we're along the Zeta Recutlli system to be on the look out for any Empire incursions so far nothing has happened so far. (Captain's ready room) Captain Kadan is reviewing crew reports and ship status reports. Bridge to Captain Kadan Commander McCabe says over the com. Kadan taps her combadge. Go ahead Commander what's up Kadan says as she puts the padd down. We're receiving a hail from the USS Intrepid its Vice Admiral Kira Commander McCabe says over the com. Route it here Captain Kadan says as she activates the monitor. The monitor shows the ready room of the USS Intrepid-A. Admiral what can I do for you? Captain Kadan asked as she looks at the monitor. I just got a distress call and a Code Nine from the civilian science vessel Auriga says Typhuss on the screen. She looks at the screen. A Code Nine that's not been used since the 23rd century when the USS Enterprise encountered Regulan bloodworms that killed half of the USS Corcupicus crew and one of their medical tech officers Lieutenant Alex Freeman Captain Kadan says as she looks at the monitor. Wrong Code Nine Captain, there's a Code Nine used by the SGC, Starfleet and civilians says Typhuss on the screen. There's only one Code Nine in Starfleet Admiral and that's it but anyway what are our orders sir, Captain Kadan says as she looks at the monitor. Well you are wrong, there are two the one from the 23rd century and this century, Starfleet just started using this code and the civilians too, don't fight with me, Captain says Typhuss on the screen. Admiral Kira begins to give Kadan her orders. I want you to find out what happened and I'm coming as well to help, to deal with the Xenomorphs says Typhuss on the screen. Sir, I've got people that can handle the job and if need be I'll destroy the science vessel Captain Kadan says as she looks at the monitor. I am still coming, if Ellen and Amanda are still alive I'm going to get them off that ship says Typhuss on the screen. Sir that's not the regulations of a Code Nine and plus it kinda makes my crew feel like they can't handle the job themselves they respect you sir but they feel like you don't believe in their ability to rescue your friends if their alive Captain Kadan says as she looks at the monitor. I do believe in their ability to rescue them, Amanda Ripley is my goddaughter and Ellen is my friend, I have experience with the Xenomorphs, you are going to need my help and I can't sit on the sidelines and do nothing, Captain says Typhuss on the screen. And if Starfleet orders me to destroy the Auriga are you gonna allow me to follow the first Code Nine regulation? Captain Kadan says as she looks at the monitor. Yes, after I get Ellen and Amanda off the ship you can destroy it says Typhuss on the screen. Transmission ends. (Main bridge) Captain Kadan steps onto the bridge. Lieutenant Johansson set course for the last known position of the Auriga full impulse, Sito give me shipwide Captain Kadan says as she goes to the Captain's chair. Sito inputs the commands into the console as the whistle goes off. (Decks 2-29) All hands this is the Captain speaking by now you know of our mission we're to head to the civilian science vessel Auriga and make a rescue attempt of Captain Ripley and her daughter from the Xenomorphs and the Admiral is coming with us as well Captain out Captain Kadan says as she pressed the com panel on the captain's chair. Commander McCabe leans over to her. You know the crew hates it when he comes aboard right? Commander McCabe asked as he looks at Captain Kadan. She looks at him. I know Matt but he wants to come with us Captain Kadan says as she looks at him. Ma'am the USS Intrepid is coming along side us now Commander Sito reports as she looks over her shoulder at Captain Kadan and Commander McCabe. McCabe looks at her. Let's go meet him in the transporter room Captain Kadan says as she gets up from the chair. (Deck 6, transporter room 2) Captain Kadan, Commander McCabe, Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim, Lieutenant Commander Sito, Commander Robin Lefler are in their dress uniforms awaiting Admiral Kira to beam aboard. The transporter chief activates the transporter and Admiral Kira, Major Money, Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Sullivan, Commander Lane and her team beams aboard. Admiral welcome back aboard the Enterprise Admiral Martin sends his regards he was needed back at Starfleet Headquarters Captain Kadan says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I see, Harry, its good to see you again says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan then at Harry. Harry shook Typhuss's hand. You too sir I'm just here until they find a new tactical officer but the Enterprise is an impressive ship Harry says as he looks at Typhuss and then at Captain Kadan. Yes she is Harry says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. They walk out of the transporter room as Captain Kadan briefs Admiral Kira. We're approaching the vessel now so far no response to hails and life readings are erratic sir, we must inact the Code Nine Captain Kadan says as she looks at Admiral Kira. After I get Ellen and Amanda off that ship, do I make myself clear says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. Sir they could be infested with an embryo and Starfleet will order me to fire the torpedo Captain Kadan says as she looks at Admiral Kira. You don't know that, I outrank everyone on this ship and I came here to rescue them and not see them die on that ship says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. The strike team steps onto the pad. I still think we should just take the ship out sir Captain Kadan says as she looks at the Admiral. After I get them off, Captain then you can destroy the ship says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. (Auriga, deck 11) The strike team beams in and they search the ship. Sir you know Starfleet Command isn't gonna be happy with you Major Money says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I know Major, come on let's find Ellen and Amanda says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money and the team. (USS Enterprise-E, Captain's ready room) Bridge to Captain we're getting a hail from Starfleet Command its Fleet Admiral Nechayev Commander McCabe says over com. She gets up and adjusts her uniform. Patch her in Commander Captain Kadan says as she looks at the monitor. The screen changes to the office of Admiral Nechayev. Captain status on the Code Nine situation has the Auriga been destroyed yet? Admiral Nechayev says on the monitor. Uh, no ma'am Admiral Kira believes that there maybe survivors on board the science vessel he wants to try to rescue them Captain Kadan says as she looks at the monitor. Captain you're not following the Code Nine protocol it states that you will gather the logs and letters of the crew and move to a safe distance and destroy the Auriga and I expect you to comply with those protocols Starfleet out Admiral Nechayev says as the transmission ends.